Many organizations, such as businesses or other enterprises, provide their users (e.g., employees) with access to a variety of software applications, such as e-mail applications, chat applications, payroll applications, timekeeping applications, and the like.
As the number of software applications increases, it becomes increasingly difficult for users to manage the different applications. For example, remembering the usernames and passwords, or other credentials, used to log in to the various applications becomes particularly burdensome in the case of many applications.
Technologies could be automated to assist the users in managing the different applications to which the users have access, some with greater degrees of transparency than others. For example, technologies relying on installation of software on individual client devices of users typically require skilled staff (e.g., system administrators) to handle the installation and maintenance of the software, which becomes increasingly difficult for larger organizations. Additionally, in the case of automating login to the applications, technologies operating primarily on the client-side risk exposing client secrets, such as passwords or other credentials, to users, thereby introducing security vulnerabilities.